A Mending Soul
by Cho Sapphire
Summary: "Fate can be such a cruel thing, ya know? You think you can escape such a thing, then BAM! It drags you right back just to mock you right in your face. *Sigh* But without fate, we wouldn't grow into the people we become. For better, or for worse." Would you take the chance of redemption? Follow Kurai and her new friends as she fights not only her foes...but past sins as well...
1. Five Years Later

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT!**

* * *

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hi! Welcome to the sequel of** _ **A Broken Soul**_ **! Now, if you are just starting in this fanfic,you might need to read _King Piccolo's First Child_ and _A_ _Broken_ _Soul_ to catch up. Anyways, I want to make this perfectly clear… Yes, I have a full understanding of Nameks only being one gender. But I always wondered what Dragon Ball would be like with a female Namek in the whole mix! I promise, I will give an explanation why both genders exist for this race within this story. Plus, I always like the idea of a female Namek! So if you don't like the idea, you can leave now and **_**not**_ **flame me** _ **please**_ **!**

 **Now…[drum roll]…ON TO THE STORY!**

 **[TRIUMPH MUSIC!]**

* * *

 **Kurai's P.O.V**

* * *

 _ **Five Years Later…**_

 _Area secured. Enemy is nowhere in sight. My position is well hidden. Now all I gotta do is stay in this position and wait for…_

BLAST!

 _Uh oh…_

BOOM!

In a matter of seconds, I find myself face down on the ground with my clothes slightly tattered. I slowly groan as I roll on my back in defeat. "Ah man…! I thought I had ya this time…!"

A chuckle comes from above until a shadow cast over me. "Sorry Kurai! That's 33 for me…and 8 for you…"

I huffed as I got to my feet. "I'll get ya this time! 34 out of 37!"

"Kurai, we've been training since sunrise. Don't ya think ya need a break?"

"I'm five years old, Mom! I can handle anything!"

"I know ya can! But we traveled here and practiced surprise attacks since sunrise…and I'm starving~!"

I sigh heavily. "Fine! Where are we this time?"

Chō sprints away in high speed for a few seconds until she returns with a map in her hand. "Let's see… We traveled about 300 miles east from our recent camp… So that means we're at…Mount Paozu! Just a few miles away from the East District." She puts her map in her pants' pocket and grins. "Okay! While I get food, you can go play around the mountain area. We'll meet back in an hour. Cool?"

"Okay, mom!" I fly high in the air before departing. "See ya!"

* * *

As I soar through the air, I take my time to take in the view of the new amazing mountain area. Mom and I have been to countless terrains and beautiful landscapes around the world for the past five years. So far, this place has to be one of the best mountains I've ever laid eyes on.

 _I hope mom is taking in the view like I am right now…_

"…Daddy…!"

I stop abruptly as I hear a kid's voice cry from afar. "What the…?"

"Its alright Gohan! Daddy's got ya!" a new cheery voice said.

I follow the voice until I find a little boy in a weird yellow and green outfit with a small orange ball on top of his red hat held by man with black wild hair in a bright orange fighting gi. And…Is he sitting on a cloud?

"Let's head to Roshi's house, alright? We don't want to be late for the party!"

Soon enough, they fly off to wherever 'Roshi's house' is.

 _Ohhhkay… Did I just see a man and his son fly off in a yellow cloud? And did I just see a boy with a monkey tail? Either I got hit in the head too hard, or I'm having the weirdest dream of my life. What kind of place is this?_

"Kurai~" I hear mom yell from afar. I turn around and see her hair and clothed kind of ruffled.

"Let me guess," I said, "We're having dinosaur meat for the next few days."

"You bet!" Mom smiled, "I sensed two ki signals close to you a few seconds ago. Who were they?"

"Heh…You wouldn't believe it, but I saw a father and son on a yellow cloud and flew away."

The blue clad woman just blinks at me. "Two people flew away …on a cloud…?"

"Hey! I'm not crazy!"

"Well…"

"I'm not _that_ crazy! I swear! The little boy even had a tail just like yours…!"

Suddenly, Mom's ki spikes a little as her eyes widen like saucers. "What…did you say?"

"A little boy in a weird outfit had a brown tail just like yours. Why? Do you know him and his Dad?"

"No… It's just… I'm surprised, that's all… Kurai, I need you to go back to camp."

 _This is new… I've never seen Mom act like this before._ "Wait, what? Why? Where are you going?"

"I just need you to stay there while I'm gone, okay Kurai?" She said hastily.

'Mom, you're scaring me a little…"

"Kurai...! Go to camp…!"

"But Mom…"

"Kurai please!" Mom exclaimed. Both of us stay silent for long tense seconds until Mom composes herself. Slowly, she descends to my eye level and gently caresses my face with both of her hands. "Kurai, please… I won't be gone for too long. Just do me this one favor, I'm not asking too much. I promise, I'll come back."

I give her a hopeful look. "You promise?"

"I swear on my life!"

"…Okay…"

She smiles warmly. "That's my girl! I'll see ya later!" Mom then straightens up and looks towards the direction where the father and son flew off to, and flies away in high speed… Leaving me behind as I pang of worry pounds into my chest.

* * *

 _ **One hour later…**_

* * *

As I gaze upon the clear blue sky, I couldn't help but still worry about Mom's strange behavior.

 _Who could those two be that made my Mom so nervous? They didn't seem like a threat to me. Maybe it has something to do with the little boy with the tail. Gohan, was it? Yeah, that's his name. Anyway... The moment I mentioned him, Mom flipped…! *Sigh* But I shouldn't really worry so much. Mom's the strongest person in the whole world! Nothing can harm her!_

I smile to myself. "Whatever it is, I know Mom can handle it!"

Suddenly, I hear a faint cry from the sky. I jump to my feet and strain my ears to listen, and track the ki. Soon enough, I hear the cries getting louder and louder, along with a huge dark ki along with a small, familiar ki. As I fly above the trees, the two energy levels fly right by me in incredible speed.

I then discover the fragile ki to be the boy from before, along with his crying. _Gohan._

"Okay, that doesn't look good," I said to myself, "And I definitely don't like that other ki signature with him." I shiver from sensing the dark ki. "I gotta save him…" I was about to fly off, but stop due to remembering what Mom told me. "But Mom told me to stay here… But I can't just sit here! That little boy needs help!"

I look towards the direction of the two ki signatures. _I know I can't go against what Mom told me… But I just… I can't just ignore this! Who knows what this person could do to him! Dah! But this a kid I'm a kid talking about here!_

I groaned in frustration. "I hope I don't get in trouble for this…!"

Soon enough, I fly off towards two ki signatures with determination building up within me.

* * *

 **AU:** **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcome! :)**


	2. The Rescue

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT!**

* * *

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

With no time at all I reach an open field. From a far distance, I can feel the little boy's ki. In order to keep my ki down, I decide to sprint the rest of the way in high speed. That way whoever the kidnapper is won't sense me saving Gohan.

Soon enough, I see a huge crater and sense the boy's ki down there. Carefully sensing the area for the kidnapper's location, I find it as a perfect opportunity to save the poor kid.

Sliding down the crater, I find a strange white orb in the center. I look around the weird object until I find a red tinted window. Inside the orb is the crying, little boy.

"Hey!" I said as I knock on the window, "Hey! Gohan, is it? Calm down! I'm here to save you."

After knocking repeatedly on the window more, the boy finally stops crying and looks at me with fear in his eyes.

I smile confidently. "Don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just need you to scoot back while I rip this thing open. Okay?" He slowly nods.

I plan to punch a hole on the roof of Gohan's prison, saving the risk of accidently hurting him. I charge my ki and push my strength in my right hand. As I fly on top of the white orb, I prepare to punch through the smooth surface.

Suddenly, I'm roughly grabbed by the neck. Despite my struggle, I find myself surprisingly unable to get out of the strong grip.

"Now what do we have here?" a voice sneered, "Another little brat?"

I glare at the man in front of me and sense the familiar dark ki coming from him. "Let…go of me!" I gasped as I try to rip his hand from my neck to no avail. "You put me down right now! Before I get really angry!"

"Oh! I'm terrified," he said sarcastically as his green eye piece beeps, "Hmph… Power level of 298. Impressive for a child. But it's still weak compared to my own."

He harshly throws me out of the crater, roughly landing on the grassy ground. Slowly I rise from the ground and turn to the now flying man above the crater with a heated glare. The man had freakishly long spiky black hair, wears a weird green eyepiece, a strange black and brown suit, and has a long brown tail.

"Who the heck are you?" I growled intimidatingly.

"Hmph…If you must know your killer's name," He said smugly, "My name is Raditz."

 _What kind of name is Raditz?_

I get to my fighting stance, ready to pummel the creep! "Well you picked on the wrong girl to mess with, Raditz!" I yelled furiously, "Now you're gonna regret it!"

"Oh really?" he said, "You're going to defeat me? A Saiyan?"

With a furious cry, I charge towards the man. But when I got close to him, he disappears! I try to sense the man's movement, but sadly fail to find a smidge of his ki!

"Where the heck did he…?" I asked myself frustratingly until I'm hit painfully from behind. Soon enough, I find myself painfully sliding across the ground on my back. I finally stop, but soon feel a searing pain on my back.

"Pathetic…" I hear the crazy haired man taunt in front of me.

I quickly jump to my feet and immediately fire a ki blast towards the direction of his voice, leaving a large amount of smoke at my target's location. With haste, I charge once more aiming a ki powered punch towards Raditz. Successfully, I land a hit towards the creep and grin confidently.

But my grin quickly drops once the smoke clears. I find my fist planted on the creep's smirking face.

"Are you done?" he questioned as he tightly grips my arm," If so, then its my turn."

Before I could even blink, I lose all the breath in my body as a fist collide to my stomach. Soon enough, I can feel myself gag as I feel specks of my blood dribbles down my mouth. Then I start to see dark spots around me.

 _How can this be…? I should be stronger than him! How am I losing?!_

As if I were dead weight, Raditz drops me to the ground and plants his foot on my head.

"Stupid child," Raditz said smugly, "You honestly thought you could defeat a Saiyan?" Then I begin to scream in pain as he agonizingly presses his foot harder on my head. "Since I have no time for such foolishness, I'll make your end swift."

The more he crushes my head, the more I scream excruciatingly. _I can't die like this…! I don't wanna die like this…!_

BEEP! BEEP!

"What now?" Raditz growled as he thankfully takes his foot off my head, "Two power levels heading straight to me. One of them is definitely Kakarot's."

While he's distracted, I desperately crawl myself towards the crater where Gohan is held captive. I don't care how beat up I am. I'm not giving up saving that boy!

"Trying to crawl away like a coward I see," Raditz said smugly, "Well then, let me help you…"

Soon enough, I'm strongly kicked towards the crater, painfully rolling down until I brutally hit my head on the orb. The things around me seem to spin around me as I try to get up on my feet. Unfortunately, my legs collapse right under me as I heavily fall on my back and breathe raggedly.

 _Stay awake…! Don't you dare…pass out on yourself, Kurai! You have to save this kid…! Get up…and fight!_

Despite my internal fight to stay conscious, I slowly find myself losing as I can't seem to move my aching body.

Before I fall unconscious, the last thing I see is Gohan's tear soaked face staring at my me as he pounds the glass desperately.

… _Mom… Help us…_

* * *

 **Chō's P.O.V**

* * *

I immediately stop in my tracks as I sense Kurai's ki drop. It's still there, but it's too low for comfort.

 _Kurai! Damn it! She's close to where the dark ki is! And two more ki signatures are heading that way too!_

I growl to myself. _I swear! If its who I think it is… No way! They couldn't have found me! I made sure they didn't track me! But if they somehow did… I'll make sure they don't find me again… I've come too far to let_ _ **them**_ _ruin everything!_

With all my power, I burst through the air and fly in top speed…praying I'm not too late to save my daughter…

* * *

 **AN: Yeah! Another chapter has been posted! Wooh! Reviews are very welcomed! **


	3. New Clues?

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own the Dragon Ball franchise!**

* * *

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Kurai's P.O.V**

* * *

As I slowly regain consciousness, I struggle to my feet as I feel bruising pain on my stomach. Above the crater I'm in, I feel three weak ki signatures.

 _Three humans…? Wait a minute... Wasn't I trying to save...? *Gasp* Gohan!_

I look behind and find the orb broken into pieces. _I bet that Raditz creep has him!_

I quickly fly in the air and stiffened in shock at the sight below me. Raditz lay motionless with a big hole through his stomach, covered in blood. Just looking at the creep like this just gives me violent shivers down my spine.

"Who could've done this?" I whispered frightened.

"Kurai!"

I turn around before being tightly hugged by my Mom. "M-Mom!"

"Oh my Kami! Are you alright?" She asked frantically.

"I think a might be sore for a while. Other than that, I think I'm fine…"

"Oh that's good…" She smacks me in the back of the head. "What were you thinking?! I told you to wait at camp! Do you know how worried I was?"

"I-I'm sorry, Mom… I-I was trying to save the boy from that creep… But he was just too strong…"

A pang of guilt takes over, ignoring the physical pain from before. Soon enough, I feel my head pressed against her chest, hushing softly as she rubs my back. "I'm sorry I snapped at you… You know I love you, right?" I slowly nod. "Then you know I would go to the ends of the galaxies to keep you safe, right?" I nod again.

I hear her lightly chuckle. "Now let me see that face of yours."

I raise my head from her chest and give her my brave face, despite the wet tears on my face.

"There it is!" She rubs my hair playfully, making me blush embarrassingly.

"Mom~!"

"Now you know what you did was reckless. You really worried me, Kurai. When I ask you to do something, you have to follow it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mom... I'm sorry..."

I hear her chuckle softly before speaking. "I forgive you. Now where is this creep? I need to teach this guy a little _lesson_."

I stiffen up before pointing down to the dead body below us. She looks over me as her eyes slowly widen in shock. When we descend to the ground, we see three humans near the man's body.

Mom walks over to them with a calm expression on her face until she's facing a blue haired woman. "Give me the scouter."

"H-Huh?" The blue haired woman replied.

"That scouter in your hand. Will you please give it to me?"

The blue haired woman slowly gives her the weird eyepiece to her. Without any warning, she crushes it with her bare hand with no change in her expression. All three of the people are quickly frightened by Mom's sudden action. I, on the other hand, am more confused by her brute response.

 _Why would Mom crush that thing?_

"May I ask you a few questions?" Mom asked politely.

"S-S-Sure…!" the blue haired woman replied frightfully.

Mom points to Raditz. "Do you happen to know why this man was here?"

"H-He was trying to bring Goku back to space, but Goku refused...!"

"Who's Goku?"

"He's supposedly Raditz's younger brother..."

For a few seconds, Mom gives the dead man an emotionless look before looking back to the woman. "Who killed this man?"

The short bald man in an orange gi interrupts. "It was Piccolo! He did it!"

Mom and I give him a skeptical look. "Who's Piccolo?"

 _Piccolo? What kind of man is named after an instrument?_

Suddenly, he points at me and answers frighteningly. "He's that girl's brother!"

My eyes widen as I rush towards the man. "My brother?! You mean this man is my brother?! Does he look a lot like me? Please tell me!"

The bald man gives me a confused look. "Yeah… He just left… But wait..."

"Where did he go?!"

He points behind me. "That way…! But…"

I give him a huge hug. "Thank you~!" I turn to Mom. "Mom! We can finally find my family!"

"Hold on, Kurai!" Mom said as she turns back to the bald man, "There was a boy here, right? Where is he?"

"P-Piccolo took him…"

"Hmm… Alright… Thank you all for your cooperation." She turns to me. "C'mon, Kurai. Let's go."

I grin excitedly as I jump high in the air. _I can't wait to actually meet my brother! This is going to be great!_

When Mom quickly rises next to me, the bald man called out to us. "Hey! Wait!"

Mom turns to him. "What's wrong?"

"Aren't you with this Saiyan?"

"I have no ties with scum like him! I'm no enemy to you nor anyone of this planet! Remember that!"

With that, we turn and fly away in top speed. On the inside, my excitement grows within every second to finally meet someone who can tell me who I am.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, we finally find a small and huge ki signatures beyond a wasteland. What's strange is that I can feel this small ki fluctuating erratically, almost like he's terrified by something…or someone…

The huge ki, on the other, is calm and collected… But I can also feel something different within this power… I can't put my finger on it, but its definitely pushed down and strictly controlled.

Suddenly, I hear a familiar cry from a far distance. Tracking the noise, I find the boy speeding towards a huge mountain.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, "Over there! It's Gohan!"

I look down and see the boy flying to a mountain too fast. _He definitely cant fly!_ _He_ _won't be able to stop himself before hitting that mountain!_

"I got 'im!" Before Mom could say a word, I charge in top speed towards the boy. With no time to spare, I grab and hold him tightly.

"Hey," I said softly, "You okay?"

He gives me a scared, teary look before answering. "Not really… a scary green man threw me… I want my mommy and daddy…"

 _Scary green man? Does he mean that Piccolo guy? Wait...that cant be... Why would he throw Gohan to a mountain?_

"What are you doing here?"

I swiftly turn around and freeze in shock at the person in front of me. He's very tall, wearing a white turban and cape, a dark purple gi, a blue belt, and brown shoes. What amazes me the most is he has green skin like me. Heck, he looks a lot like me too!

"I asked you a question," he said with an emotionless look, "Why are you here?"

Only one question escaped through my lips. "Are you my brother?"

* * *

 **AU:** **What do you think will happen next? Until next time! Please review! :)**


	4. Meet Piccolo

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own the Dragon Ball Z franchise!**

* * *

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Cho P.O.V**

* * *

"Are you my brother?" Kurai asked feverishly, "I mean, if not, are you a relative of mine? Father? Uncle? Cousin? Please tell me you're one or the other…!"

"Enough!" the man barked irritably, stopping Kurai in her tracks, "I don't know what game you're playing, Kurai. But I have no time for this."

"You know my name!" I squealed, "So you do know me!"

"Kurai!" Mom said hastily as she rushes towards me, "How about you and Gohan play somewhere else while he and I talk. Alright?"

Kurai pouts. "But…"

"We won't take long, I promise…"

"…Okay…"

When Kurai drags the crying boy away, I take my eyes on the man in front of me and change my mood.

"Who are you?" the jade-skinned man questioned, "What are you doing with Kurai?"

"The name's Chō. I'm Kurai's guardian. A mother to her if you will. And why I'm here is to finally meet someone who looks exactly like her. But it sounds like you're not her family at all."

"Hmph… What makes you say that?"

"Well…" I poke him in the chest. "You know her name, but I don't think a family member who hasn't seen their relative in five years wouldn't be this harsh to them. So explain to me how you know her… Piccolo, was it?"

He glares annoyed of me. "That child is my sister… But I'm questionable of why she seems to not recognize me."

"Well, you see… It may seem strange but... She somehow lost her memory five years back when I found her crashing down from the sky. Only thing she could remember was her own name."

"Hmph… That damn kid can't even take care of herself without harming herself in the process…"

I raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me…?"

"She was supposed to take care of herself, not depend on a woman such as you…"

I glare heatedly. "Look! I don't know what your malfunction is, but let me give you something straight. Kurai is a _child_! She needed you when she was lost and needed her family the most, and you abandon her?! What is wrong with you?!"

Piccolo's tone turns deadly serious. "You don't know what she is?"

Out of frustration, I grab his shirt collar and pull him inches from my face. "Like I give a damn! I took her in to love and care for her as if she were my own! Unlike you, I actually have some damn sense and pity for her. She is your sister, for Kami's sake!"

The jade-skinned giant snatches my fist off his shirt collar abrasively with a heated look on his face.

"I have no time for your damn insolence, woman. I've already told you what you needed to know. So don't you dare banter me with your sentimental crap." He lets go of me and turns away. "Never mind that, at least you saved me the time to find her for the crisis…"

"Hold on, Big Guy! What the hell are you talking about?"

He narrows his eyes at me. "Aren't you in league with that other Saiyan? Don't try to play stupid. I can see that tail of yours."

"Obviously, I don't know what you're talking about. Care to explain?"

Piccolo grunted as he leans closer to me with a heated glare. "I'm not here to entertain you, Saiyan."

I keep my composure and cross my arms. "Good, 'cause if you were, you would be doing a really horrible job at it." In result, he snarls obviously annoyed of me.

"Now, before you start, let's make something clear. I'm _not_ in allegiance with them. I haven't been part of their stupid space pirate organization in years. So whatever suspicion you have with me compared to them… drop it. Now quit your stalling, and tell me what you know. Now."

He glares coldly for a few moments before speaking. "Fine… The Saiyan came for another one of his kind, but they're now dead. Before I killed the Saiyan, he managed to signal two more Saiyans, which are coming here in one year."

 _Damn it! This can't be happening!_

I manage to keep my cool and stay silent for a few moments before I speak. "Well that's not good… They're not exactly friendly, you know…."

He simply grunts at my response.

"But why do you have this little Saiyan toddler with you?"

"He has some potential in him as a warrior. He's going to survive six months out here on his own. If succeeds, I'll train him…"

"…and if he doesn't?" I questioned with a glare.

"Then he perishes…"

"Nope. That won't happen." I smile brightly. "Because Kurai is going train with him."

He raises his eyebrow - or eye ridge - questionably. "What?"

"…and I'm going to train with you."

The jade skinned man crosses his arms. "I don't remember letting you make the decisions…"

"But you have to go along with it. You know it's a good idea."

He walks away from me. "I have no time for this foolishness…"

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" I follow him. "Oh come on! If you're really serious about preparing for a battle against the Saiyans, you _need_ me. I have full knowledge of what these guys are capable of. Face it…" I stop him in his tracks with a confident grin on my face. "You have no choice."

The jade skinned man stares at me coldly for a few moments before sighing exasperatingly. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this… Alright… Kurai will train with the boy and… we'll train together…"

I grinned. "I'm glad you finally came through. But I'll warn you right now, I'm not easy woman to beat in a fight."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Now where are those little kids. They couldn't have gotten far…"

ROAR!

 _I can't keep that girl out of my sight for five minutes, can I?_

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	5. Meet Gohan

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own the Dragon Ball franchise!**

* * *

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 _"Mental Link"_

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the LONG update! Consider this as gift from me to you all! Happy Holidays!**

* * *

10 Minutes Earlier…

* * *

After Mom sends me and Gohan off, I couldn't help but feel hurt. I mean, the man could be my part of my FAMILY and she sends me AWAY! Why?! We have been looking for five years to find my family. Why send me away?!

"Excuse me, uh…?"

I turn to the small boy giving me a shy look.

"Can I go home now?"

"Uh, I guess… Do you know where your home is?" He shakes his head 'no'. "Then we're gonna have to wait for Mom to take you home."

He pouts as he sits down. "Oh…"

After a few seconds of awkward silence, an idea pops in my head to ease the tension.

"Um… My name is Kurai, by the way. Your name is Gohan, right?"

He nods slowly. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh! I heard your Dad call you that earlier. Funny name, if you ask me."

The boy then blushes embarrassed, but gives me a small smile.

"Hey! You smiled! Awesome!" I laughed with a big grin, earning a small giggle in response. In the mist of our laughter, I notice his hat is missing. "Wait… Where's your hat?"

Gohan slowly pats his head until his eyes frantically widen. "Wah~! Where's my hat?"

"I just asked you that!" I snapped.

He quickly ends his panic, only to start balling his eyes out. I slap my hands on my ears as his cries slowly gives me a headache.

 _Did I make him cry?! What do I do now?_

Suddenly, I hear his stomach growl loudly, finally making him stop his crying. This instantly gives me an idea.

"Hey!" I grinned, "How about you help me get some food?"

He gives me a teary look. "How are we going to get food around here?"

"Hunt, of course! There should be some animals somewhere we can eat! Mom and I always hunt for food."

"W-We're going to eat animals?!"

"Duh!"

I grab the boy's chubby hand and take flight. Right as we are high in the air, Gohan quickly tightens his grip on my arm. I couldn't help but chuckle at his panic. Not too long after, I land ourselves a few feet from an animal close by.

"Okay Gohan," I said holding my excitement, "Go get it!"

I wait a few seconds before I glance at the fear stricken boy.

"Uh…Gohan? I said…Go get it."

"B-B-But I can't…" he stuttered fearfully.

I sighed annoyed. "Look! Its not hard. All you have to do is this…"

With that, I shoot a small beam towards the bear, killing it easily.

I turn around and smirk confidently. "See?"

To my surprise, the boy then shakes like a leaf as his eyes tears up. Then sadly cries again to my displeasure.

 _Good Kami… I get his food for him, and then he cries. I've never seen a boy cry so much… If he keeps this up, he might actually drown in his own tears. Sigh… Don't judge him, Kurai. He probably hasn't hunted his own food before..._

I sigh heavily as I sit on the ground and try to ignore him. Inwardly, I'm hoping Mom comes soon and take him home. He's not bad at all…but _man_ he's such a crybaby!

All the sudden, Gohan instantly runs away screaming. I jump to my feet and already he's about a mile or twaway from me.

I blink a few times before giving an exasperated sigh and go after him. In seconds, I'm flying next to him as he runs. "HEY~! What the hell?!"

ROAR!

I snap my head behind me and see a dino running towards us.

 _Ah crap…!_

"Okay, Gohan!" I said as grab his hand. "I'll get us out of…"

Before I could finish, Gohan trips over himself, bringing me down with him as we roll around the ground. In a hard thud, we stop in front of a tall, rocky pillar. As I raise my head, I see the giant monster getting close. I then aim my hands towards the monster, ready to fire the creature into dust. But as soon as I was about to fire, I find Gohan and myself high in the air. Below us, the dino looks around confused before leaving. Stunned by this, I look around and find ourselves on top of the rocky pillar.

I turn to Gohan still shaking fearfully with tears in his eyes. "How did you do that?"

"Huh…?" Gohan said shakily.

"I didn't get us up here! You did it! How did you do that?"

"I don't remember…"

 _What. The. Hell._

"Can I go home now? I want my mommy."

I sighed. "Mom should be coming for us any minute. Let's just wait here and eat until she gets here."

"Do we really have to eat the bear?"

I give him a deadpanned look. "If you wanna starve. Because it looks like you definitely don't know how to hunt."

" _Kurai_ _!"_

My eyes widen in shock as I look around erratically. I look over to Gohan who doesn't seem to hear the voice in my head.

" _This is Piccolo. I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen carefully."_

" _Okay…"_ I said slowly.

" _In one year, two enemies will arrive to destroy everyone on this planet. You and Gohan shall be surviving here on your own for the next six months. If you two survive, Cho and I will start your real training."_

" _Wait a minute! Why can't we just go ahead and train with you and Mom?"_

" _You will do as I say! No exceptions!"_

" _That's so unfair! You cant do this! You never even answered my question earlier! Are you part of my family or not?!"_

No response.

I seethed. _"I know you can hear me! You know who I am! Tell me! Mom!_ "

Nothing!

"MOM!"

Gohan stays silent after that as I heatedly seethed as a something came to mind.

"Dammit!" I seethed as I blasted the body into dust, "I left the bear! Ugh! Its probably eaten by now!"

 _Worst. Day. Ever!_

* * *

Chō's POV

* * *

High above the skies, Piccolo and I look down upon the small children below.

"You really know how to talk to the kids…" I said sarcastically.

"I told her the truth," Piccolo said coldly, "There's no need to sugar coat it."

"But now I see why you see promise in the boy," I said casually, "But do you really think he can help us? Like I said before, the Saiyans wont be as weak as the other one."

"We'll know in six months," Piccolo stated, "If they live, we'll train them. If they don't, then I was wrong."

I smirked. "She won't die. She's too stubborn. The boy, however…"

"Only time will tell. I already took your request to watch them for this long. We need to get ready to train ourselves tomorrow."

With that, he flies off without another word. I take one last glance at Kurai as she keeps her hopeful look for my return.

 _Please don't think badly of me too much, Kurai… I'm doing this for your own good. I've taught you basics how to survive out here. Now it's time to put them into the test on your own._

I turn away and fly off towards Piccolo's ki signature.

 _Until we meet again…_


End file.
